Horrible Favorite Thing
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Caitlyn can't help it, Shane just draws her in. But he's a egotistical popstar, and she's just the average girl. He gives her such mixed feelings, and there's not way to sum it all up in one word.


**So.**

**Here's another Shane/Caitlyn pairing oneshot. It was actually fun to write, and I hope you all like it! Maybe even enough to leave a review? A short one? Please? (: **

The tapping was driving her crazy, and Caitlyn just wanted to reach over and strangle the person seated next to her in class. Thankfully, she'd be allowed to leave within the next minute or so. Not that class wasn't interesting- quite the opposite, it was her favorite. She was just tired of sitting on the hardwood floor, listening to the random stranger next to her tapping the floor absently.

And the fact that Shane was talking to them all-his class-had something to do with it.

He was always a distraction, and it annoyed Caitlyn endlessly. She didn't _ask_ to feel this way about him. In fact, she used to _hate_ him. So why did that have to change? Her feelings made it so much harder.

Ridiculous.

She watched her feet as she walked through camp. Left, right, left, right. Every now and then dragging her feet just to make marks in the dirt. Caitlyn didn't want to look up and around. She didn't want to see whom she was walking by.

Because what if she looked up and saw _him_?

But then, if she had been looking up Caitlyn probably wouldn't have run into Shane. Which was ten times worse then just seeing him. Or having him see her. Yes, crashing into each other was much, _much_ worse.

"Oh, sorry…" Caitlyn muttered, internally cursing herself for her heated cheeks. As quickly as she could, she managed to push away from Shane. Yes, she had literally landed _on top of_ him. How did that even happen?!

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." Shane huffed impatiently, briskly standing and brushing himself off, not even giving her a second glance. Timidly, Caitlyn stood up but didn't comment.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, her breath catching when his brown eyes met hers. Then he glared, and her heart sank. She should have expected that, right?

"Whatever," Shane rolled his eyes before walking off.

Disappointment.

She was not going to be flustered or nervous. Caitlyn gritted her teeth in determination before knocking on the cabin door. Brown had asked her to tell Shane he needed to talk to him-why did the errand make her feel like this?

The door opened and there stood Shane Gray, looking more human than usual. The common scowl on his face was gone, and instead he looked as though he had just woken up. Despite it being the middle of the afternoon he looked sleepy.

"You were sleeping?" Caitlyn blurted out in amusement. She regretted it almost instantly, so rushed on, "Brown wants to talk to you." Shane grumbled something and moved to shut the door.

"'Thank you' will suffice." Caitlyn said sharply, making him freeze and meet her gaze. Why did he have to be so good looking-even while he was arrogant, rude, and disrespectful?

"I don't think I asked you, Gellar." Shane snapped. Caitlyn was shocked though. Not by him being rude, but that he even knew her name. All this time she had felt invisible and he had at least some knowledge of who she was!

"I don't care, Gray." She snapped back, biting back the strange urge to smile. Was that really a look of disguised amusement on his face before she turned to leave? She liked to think so.

Surprising.

"So," he spoke up, sliding into the seat next to her. Caitlyn turned and slowly met his gaze, completely shocked as to what he was doing there.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, coldly. It was surprisingly hard to disguise her feelings. What in the world did she see in this huge-headed, egotistical pop star anyways?

"What're you reading?" Shane didn't answer her question, but took her book-without asking-to look at the cover. After a moment, he handed it back to her. Caitlyn tilted her head to the side slightly; curious as to what he was doing.

"I can't read with you sitting there ruining my concentration." Caitlyn informed him stiffly, staring at the pages before her but not absorbing a single word. He was sitting aweful close next to her on the picnic table bench.

"I wonder what Jason's up to?" Shane muttered to himself, seeming to not even hear her, "This place is so boring…" Caitlyn watched in silence as he stood up, his leg bumping against hers in the process and making her blush. Mesmerized by his strange-almost friendly-behavior, she watched him walk off. She couldn't concentrate on her book after that.

Distracting.

She stood awkwardly a moment before turning to leave. It wasn't as though she had meant to interrupt his singing. How was she supposed to know Shane would be practicing in there?

"You don't have to leave." His voice rang across the otherwise empty room, making her turn uncertainly to face him.

"I didn't know you were in here." Caitlyn explained simply, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets nervously. He shrugged.

"You can stay and watch or whatever." He replied. Was he being…friendly?

"Really?..." her brow furrowed together.

"I'm used to it."

"You sing well." Caitlyn didn't know what to say, but immediately wish she hadn't said that at least.

"Yeah…hence the record deal, concerts, and millions of fans." Shane raised his eyebrows with a conceited smile.

"Whoa, usually people say thank you when complimented." Caitlyn informed him in a somewhat quiet tone.

"So?" he shrugged, "I don't care."

"You're a bit arrogant, you know?" Caitlyn found herself saying bluntly, asking herself again what she saw in him.

"But you like it." Shane smirked, making Caitlyn frown. Ah, she did. But why? Why did she like his arrogance? Why did she like _him_?

"Never said that." she stated firmly.

Confusing.

"Hey, Cait, what're you up to?" Shane asked. Caitlyn's eyes widened at the nickname he used. No one ever called her Cait. Shane always called her Gellar. Rarely Caitlyn. Her mouth felt dry and words had trouble forming in her mind.

"Came to, uh, practice…?" she mumbled, taking a step backward. The room was bright and sunny, and felt a bit warm despite the steady breeze coming through the windows. She had decided to get in a little practice on her guitar, but apparently Shane had followed her.

"Really?" he looked mildly interested as she set her guitar down and glanced around the room uncomfortably. Caitlyn nodded. "How about we go do something instead?"

"Something? Like what?" she inquired, trying to at least appear nonchalant as she leaned against the wall with a (hopefully) bored look. He stepped closer, wearing almost a smile.

"Anything." He said shortly, "Go to the lake, watch a movie, grab lunch…"

"I already ate." Caitlyn swallowed slowly at his nearness, her breath catching in her throat at how close his face was to hers.

"Tell me, Cait, what it is that you like about me?" Shane asked huskily.

"Excuse me?" she nearly whispered as he put a hand against the wall on either side of her.

"What about me do you find attractive?" he asked softly, "You say I'm arrogant, yet you don't seem to mind."

That was the very same question she always asked herself. But Caitlyn's mind blanked, her thoughts only a swirl of emotions and senses mixed together. His warm breath against her face easily made her lose all thought process.

"Shane…" was all she could get past her lips. He smiled slightly-or half smile, half smirk, really. Before she could snap out of it or manage anymore words, Shane's smooth lips pressed against hers.

Caitlyn never knew Shane was capable of such tenderness. He was as gentle as could possibly be, giving her a pure, blissful kiss she always tried not to dream about. For a moment, she thought she couldn't breath but soon relaxed and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

And then he pulled away, looking at Caitlyn with a foreign expression. One of satisfaction and amusement mixed together. His hands still rested lightly on her hips as he looked down at her.

Without another word, Shane left the room wearing that same half smile, half smirk that Caitlyn adored. Why, though? What did she see in the arrogant, egotistical pop star?

Amazing.

Her eyes searched for Shane as her mind screamed for her to find him. He was like her addiction, and Caitlyn needed to know what that kiss had meant to him. Caitlyn wanted him to kiss her again.

The area was packed as everyone laughed together and joked around. The music gave the party a light heartedness despite the fact Camp Rock would soon be over. Every now and then someone would stop and say hello to Caitlyn and ask who she was looking for, but she'd simply say it was nothing before walking on through the crowd.

The camp fire filled the air with a sweet, smoky smell that would linger on clothes and in people's hair until washed. It was noisy, and Caitlyn was getting desperate to find _him._ It was hard not to think of the arrogant, egotistical pop star as hers now.

Then everything came crashing down. Caitlyn's mouth dropped open slightly in a silent yell of despair, disappointment, and agony. She had found Shane, but along with him, heartbreak.

There was _her_ arrogant, egotistical pop star kissing some random girl as if he had just found out there was no tomorrow. Wasn't it just yesterday that Shane had kissed Caitlyn?!

The tears stung her eyes and she ran back to her cabin, things become blurred from her crying. The darkness of the evening made it even harder to find her way, but somehow she managed.

Caitlyn managed to make it to her presently empty cabin before sinking to her knees and letting the sobs shake her body. She should have seen it coming. Should have known!

She _knew_ what he was like! Caitlyn _knew_ that Shane was that kind of person! And she had fallen for him still. His arrogance and egotistical pop star self was what she had inevitably found attractive in him- and it had been her downfall.

Betrayal.

Shane Gray had been seven things to Caitlyn Gellar- ridiculous, disappointment, surprising, distracting, confusing, amazing, and betrayal. She still wasn't sure _how_ she had fallen for him, and _why_ she had found his aweful personality attractive…

Nevertheless, her favorite thing had hurt her. And Caitlyn knew she would never have Shane. He would never stop his games, and she would always be alone in the dark.

The thing she loved the most about him had and broken her.

**Okay, so it doesn't have a happy ending like most of my stories do. But still. I liked the idea and had fun writing it…I should write depressing/sad/angst stories more often-they're fun! Anyways, please review!**

**(Check out stories by ****crazyblugirl****, ****!)**


End file.
